


Soul of the Universe

by fubuki_ice



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AU where their first meeting was still in Kyoto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters will be added as story progresses, Emotional Manipulation, I literally have no idea where this fic is going, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, but Raimon stays longer and Hiroto is up to something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Earth has a saying that goes like this, 'you are the soul of the soul of the universe and your name is love.'Being the pillar of strength over the team, Endou Mamoru perhaps desired for a moment of solace, someone that could help him take a step back during the Aliea fiasco, and Hiroto was there in the right place at the right time.





	1. Revealing secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote an inazuma fic ohmygod. I've been rewatching ina11 lately and fell in love with this ship. Hope you guys like this!

Soccer brought him many things in life that he would never take granted for.

Not just the title of Captain that would make his future resume look good and a healthy lifestyle that his school required every student to have, but also friends, those who would run by your side and pull you up when you fall, as well as an ambition to grasp something that’s out of reach, yet guiding you to a direct path.

That was what Endou always had, even during the Aliea fiasco. Raimon was responsible for the protection of Earth, and they would do whatever it takes to show them that all you need is a passion for soccer.

_Whatever it takes._

But it was easier said than done.

Epsilon came after Gemini Storm’s defeat, pronouncing themselves as the first rank team and swept them under the rug like dust, _again._

He felt suffocated, even under the light breeze that danced under the moonlight.

_When would this end?_

“Hey.” 

“Oh,” A breath escaped from his lips, awoke from his trance. Being Endou, he didn’t forget to smile back. “Are you a student from Manyuuji?”

The red haired person shook his head, “No, but I’ve watched quite a few of your matches.” Before Endou could answer, he held his hand out, giving him a half-smile. “Call me Hiroto.”

He grasped back, pumping twice. “I’m Endou Mamoru, the captain of Raimon Eleven.”

“I know.” As swiftly as he spoke, Hiroto situated himself onto the patch of grass that extends to the end of the football court, patting on the spot beside him. Endou tilted his head curiously, but eventually followed suit.

 

Silence lingered for what seemed like a minute or two. “Aren’t you tired?”

The goalkeeper blinked confusingly, having only realized that Hiroto had been staring at him since. 

His lips quirked up slightly, which went unnoticed. “To further elaborate, don’t you feel stressed having to support the entire team both physically and mentally, while having to face teams and teams of aliens that could’ve put your team at stake?”

Facing with his solemn look, Endou could only gaze back at those luxurious teal eyes that perhaps reflected something more than sympathy. It wasn’t the kind where his teammates would ask if he was alright after a match, but rather a concern for his well-being, the feelings he had to restrain as a captain who has to act as the pillar for the team.

He wasn’t complaining, since he _couldn’t._

Sighing, Endou eventually turned and looked up at the sky instead. Despite painted with dazzling stars, he felt like he was drawn into the unknown abyss and it was proved correct when his shoulder tingled, signaling the closed gap in their distance.

He tried to pay no mind as he spoke, but with Hiroto leaning slightly forward to anticipate an answer from him, it was hard to prevent the heat from spreading to his cheeks.

“I do,” He then put on a grin, obviously hiding his worries away from a stranger he’d just met five minutes ago. “But all we had to do is to keep practicing, and—“

“Don’t you love soccer for what it originally is? I could tell that it is taking a mental toll on you, having to protect everyone from harm, and yet trying to tell that soccer is enjoyable, even when it is being used as a tool.” Hiroto paused, his hand clasping onto his arm gently. “Right?”

Endou’s grin faltered, and his eyes lit up when he took in the other’s conjecture. He wasn’t surprised, but rather…fascinated. He didn’t know it was possible for anyone to not see him as a happy-go-lucky person that kicked the ball around without a care in the world, until Hiroto came into his existence.

 

It wasn’t even half an hour since they met, but the walls that built by itself had already been broken down into tiny fragments. 

When Hiroto eventually let go from the grip, all Endou could do was nod, breathing a sigh of relief.

As if on cue, he shivered from the cold. He didn’t expect to stay outside this late, in which the wind responded by growing stronger and stronger as time passed, causing their hair to continuously flutter against the chilly breeze. Maybe he should—

“You could stay with me longer if you want, I’m not going anywhere.” Spoke the red head that had just wrapped his arm around his waist, as if he was replying to his thoughts.

Mumbling an affirmative, Endou’s eyes fluttered close from the warmth that crawled its way through his entire body, as he laid his head on his shoulder for a moment of closeness. 

Endou thought he simply wanted reassurance from someone, but he eventually knew his heart craved something more. Something that prevented him from falling into a blissful slumber right there.

He daringly opened an eye from a string of need and courage that tugged at his consciousness, regretting in an instance the moment he caught Hiroto lifting his headband, trying to—

“Hiroto?”

The red head leaned back, acting as if everything was normal with an unperturbed look on his face. 

“I was thinking,” His voice sank into a whisper that only made the goalkeeper more conscious of their non-existent interval, the warmth they shared that seemingly blocked them from the harsh reality. “Can I meet you again?”

“Of course, anytime!” 

Being positioned in front of a boy whose brown eyes were sparkling under the moonlight and a grin that could’ve outshined the sun, Hiroto couldn’t help but letting go of his arm, again leaning forward as he planted a kiss on Endou's exposed forehead.

 

 

“Gran, _where are you?_ ”

“That’s none of your business, Burn.”

“But it’s two in the damn morning! _He_ will—“

“Fine. I was just meeting their captain.”

“Their captain?” What are you even planning to do?”

“Don’t worry.” He reassured with a chuckle. “It’s going well.”


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even knowing the captain of Raimon like the back of his hand, Hiroto still needs to take a step closer with not just sympathy like before, but also forming a connection with a dash of hard to get.
> 
> Kidou was also involved as a pinch of drama that no one needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going back to Teikoku right after Hitomoko received the message the next day, they're still here in Kyoto. Just because :)

“Endou? What’s wrong?” Aki asked, with a face filled with concern. He hasn’t even realized that the manager came up to him a second ago.

Endou shook his head, reassuring. “I’m fine, I guess. Its just that I haven’t had much sleep.” He added a sheepish grin at the end, hoping it wouldn’t come off as not being his usual self.

Luckily, Aki did not press any further. “If you say so…good luck in your training!”

“Thanks!” He said, looking at the direction of where his teammates are. Recalling the events last night, he could faintly remember Hiroto wearing a pleasant smile, and yet hard to decipher, whilst prodding his heart like a splash of cold water during a summer’s morning ,with a truth he would hide so desperately in front of his teammates.

And the kiss, god. 

The goalkeeper’s hands went towards his face in a flash, trying to dismiss the heat from rushing to his cheeks. It kept him awake throughout the night, leaving him a tingly feeling that allowed his desire for a _stranger_ to grow.

Before he could question himself how Hiroto seemed understand him a little too well, a voice broke his trance, which really sounded like déjà vu.

“Hmm?” He turned around, only to be faced with a stern tactician, having his arms crossed but more irritated as usual. “We were waiting for you.” And he grasped onto his arm and dragged him towards the court like a babysitter—“Hey!”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but you’re obviously thinking too much.” Kidou huffed, somewhat amused from their captain’s sudden lack of focus for soccer.

“Am not!”

“Am too.”

“Am not!”

 

Endou wondered if he would meet him again, or even the team maybe? But for some reason, thinking of the latter left him a slight bitterness.

 

The sky offered no clouds this time, but an empty canvas with only the moon visible. Like a certain someone on the court, his mind drifted unconsciously, then pacing towards the familiar figure that only deemed important.

“Hey.” He waved, plastering a welcoming smile as the goalkeeper whipped his head towards him, giving one in return. “Hiroto!” The boy exclaimed and Hiroto put his index finger onto his own lips to remind him of the time. He could not risk having anyone spotting him.

“Ah, sorry.” Endou scratched his head apologetically. Again, Hiroto took the spot right beside him, eyes glazing over the leaves that hung over their heads. 

As expected, Endou wasted no time trying to spread his usual friendliness- or has it advanced to something further? _Maybe._

He got a bit bolder than usual, which would probably apply to most people, but it was what he needed to take in order to bypass the brain that’s dense as a brick and yet pure like jade. 

“I didn’t expect you to come today.” Endou said, his tone a mixture of wonder and hope. He almost chuckled from his own choice of metaphor.

Trying to sound nonchalant, the corner of his mouth quirked up instead. “I promised, didn’t I?” 

“You did, but…” The goalkeeper trailed off and he spotted the soccer ball that was being held with his left hand. “You didn’t mention when exactly.”

“I thought I did.” Hiroto mumbled aloud, leaning his back against the tree as he faced him completely, a hand resting upon his chin with a seemingly curious expression. “I was wondering, what got you into soccer?”

 

Out of all the replies that could come out of his brain, Hiroto’s in depth research of Raimon’s captain neulver prepared him with a, “Wh-You don’t know?”

He spluttered a laugh and flicked him on his forehead, ignoring the cry of pain during the process. “Who do you think I am, a stalker?”

Merely doing research for his plan doesn’t count as one, right?

“No!” He pouted. _Cute._

Cute?

Hiroto frowned, somewhat confused at his perception.

 

Endou blinked under Hiroto’s…questioning gaze. Somehow, it seemed like he was staring through him, and it was a bit embarrassing, he had to admit.

“Hiroto?” He whispered, after too long of a pause. As much as he wanted to peer back at those soft, teal eyes and simply resting his hand above his for a desire of warmth (he doesn’t even feel cold, and yet.), everything that happened last night might be nothing but an impulse, seeing that he was-and _still_ under a heavy burden—

“I’m fine.” Hiroto replied a bit too loud and sudden, smiling broadly. “You were saying?”

Being startled out of his musing, Endou’s mind went blank. “Um…what was I supposed to talk about again?” 

 

Could someone remind him why Endou Mamoru was the captain of Raimon, the school that was responsible to defeat Aliea Gakuen?

Still amused, he let out a light chuckle. “What got you into soccer.” Is he thinking about soccer again?

“Oh, right.” Endou replied, perhaps feeling a little too self-conscious and stared off into the distance, into his past. “Well…”

 

Kidou roused from a light slumber in his too uncomfortable sleeping bag, blinking his drowsiness away and groggily blamed on his conscious state of mind being too focused on soccer and not resting enough mentally.

Sighing, he sat up to take in the surroundings and put on his goggles in a swiftly manner. He should get a breath of fresh air, contemplate on whether aliens are truly real despite the existence of Aliea Gakuen-let’s be honest, they look quite a bit humane. And—

There was a sleeping bag left empty beside him. 

“Endou.” Kidou mumbled under his breath, and his eyebrows slightly furrowed at the cold lingering touch of the material. He understood how everyone’s under a level of stress that 14 year olds shouldn’t bear and therefore sleep wasn’t welcomed at all times, but it seemed far too long for the goalkeeper to be outside.

Careful enough to not make any noises, he soon stepped outside and the weather was brisk enough to heighten his senses, immediately able to spot two figures-one being unknown- under a tree that was located quite far away from the caravan.

Curiosity got the better of him and Kidou wasted no time shortening his distance between them. Endou’s name almost slipped past his lips whilst he was getting close, but he froze in his tracks when he saw the sight a few feet away, unconsciously withholding his breath. 

Without a single shred of doubt, he turned on his heel and walked away. For the first time, Kidou wasn’t sure what he felt during that moment.

He should ask the goalkeeper about the details next morning.

 

“Wow,” Hiroto said, feigning surprise with a voice too tender, he thought, fingers running through the messy brown hair, as he continued, “I relate to that, a lot.”

Endou peeked through the soccer ball he was holding up high, gawking at Hiroto’s facial features whilst his head was lying onto his lap with an innocent expression. “Huh?”

“Wanting to follow a family member’s footsteps.” – Hiroto whipped his head at the sound of faded footsteps. 

It must be someone from Raimon and probably wasn’t his sister. He mentally sighed in relief.

“What is it that you want to do?” Endou rolled the ball to elsewhere.

“Soccer, but—“

The goalkeeper immediately sat up. “What? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“Well, you didn’t ask.” He said smoothly. “I’m...actually not in a condition to play soccer right now.” Lying through his teeth, he then avoided his gaze. It was a truth at the same time, since he couldn’t act without his father’s orders.

Everything right now was planned out like how he thought it would be, but the warmth that remained in his lap gave him a sense of comfort, and he knew it wasn’t just because it was easy to get along with Raimon’s captain and progress further.

“Oh,” Endou’s tone dropped slightly. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” He gave a reassuring smile, but it had no effect to the calm before a storm that brewed in his heart.

What was so special about Endou anyway?

 

“I-I got to go.” Hiroto murmured in a hurry, sitting up during the process. Endou didn’t even realize that it’d gotten that late again before looking at his cell phone.

He soon followed suit, stretching his limbs to taste the lifted weight from his shoulders. “Yeah, me too.”

“See you.” Hiroto said, not forgetting to cast a glance at him, and walked away.

Endou stood still on the spot for several seconds, staring at the back of the crimson red-haired boy.

 _Is that all you want?_ He found his consciousness asking him, but instead he gave no reply. He stepped forward once, twice, catching up and spun Hiroto around by two hands on his shoulders.

He stared at Endou in front of him, expression unwavering. 

“B-But, we’re leaving Kyoto tomorrow.”

Lips quirking up at the tinge of desperation in Endou’s voice, he now wore a soft one, continuing to stare but with eyes even softer. “I have my own ways, Endou. I’ll find you.”

 

“Kidou?” They were already in full sports gear, packing their stuff to get ready for their next destination. The genius playmaker always sat across him during a long ride, but instead he placed himself next to him, carrying the same expression he wore yesterday.

“I…” Kidou coughed into his hand once. “Who was that you’re hanging out with last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is quite similar compared to the first but trust me, I'll definitely make something happen later on abfjkgjk


End file.
